1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfusion apparatus and a method for detecting bubbles in the transfusion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is disclosed a technique of detecting bubbles generated in a tube (transfusion tube) used for sending a liquid medicine in a medical-use transfusion apparatus. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-325476 discloses an infusion pump that sends the liquid medicine while sequentially depressing the transfusion tube (peristalsis type) or depressing a member incorporated in a part of the infusion pump (piston type) and, at the same time, detects the presence of bubbles in the liquid medicine to be sent. The infusion pump includes a bubble detector provided with an ultrasonic sensor thus detecting bubbles with accuracy.
However, in the technique described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-325476, it is necessary to ensure the exclusive space for arranging the bubble detector provided with the ultrasonic sensor in the transfusion apparatus and hence, there exist problems in terms of the miniaturization of the transfusion apparatus.
The present invention has been made to overcome such problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a transfusion apparatus capable of being easily miniaturized, and a method for detecting bubbles, the method being suitable for miniaturizing the transfusion apparatus.